How The Titans Came To Be
by o0Haruhi0o
Summary: Last Chapter! Please r&r!
1. The First Two Titans

This is my second story. It might be fun to read.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How the Titans Came To Be  
  
If any of you readers ever saw Batman Beyond Return of the Joker, you would know that after Tim Drake (Robin) was captured by the Joker, he was experimented on. After that incident Batman did not want Robin to fight by his side anymore afraid that it might happen again. This story takes place after that horrible incident when Robin is trying to find out what to do.  
  
" Bruce. Why did I have to be kicked out? Something like that would never happen to me again. I can understand that you are worried that it might happen again but what am I suppose to do now," Robin thought while swinging from building to building.  
  
All of a sudden a giant explosion at the bank caught his attention. As he landed at the seen, one of the crooks started shooting at him. He hid behind a table thinking what he could to stop these five men. He jumped out and through a batarang at one of the men knocking the gun out of his hand. He thought it was going to be easy until he got shot in the arm.  
  
One of the men picked him up by the neck and said, " Who's going to save you now half pint." All of a sudden a beam of blue light shot him.  
  
" Oh yeah," the strange person said, " look who's going down."  
  
He took out all five men easily. When he went to Robin to check on him, he was already unconscious. Once Robin woke up he was in a strange place. He also realized that his wound was all patched up. Then he heard footsteps coming towards the entrance of the room.  
  
" Did you sleep well," the person said as his face came out of the darkness.  
  
" Yeah. Who are you," the boy wonder asked while rubbing is head.  
  
" Hi. I'm Cyborg. Nice to meet you," the man said holding out his hand. He was a tall mechanical and part human person.  
  
" Hi. I'm Robin and thanks for getting me out of that situation," Robin said shaking Cyborgs hand.  
  
As Robin got up and got dressed, Cyborg gave him a tour of where he lived. It was pretty big for only one person. Once Cyborg showed what the outside of the place looked like, Robin was pretty amazed. It was a giant T.  
  
" Cyborg," Robin asked, "what does the T stand for.  
  
" Um," Cyborg sweat dropped, " I don't know."  
  
" Well whatever. Listen I kind of don't have a place to stay at so can I stay with you," Robin asked.  
  
" You know what," Cyborg replied with a smirk, " why don't you live here with me? I mean you look like you need a place to stay permanently. What do you say."  
  
" Is it O.K. with you," Robin asked Cyborg.  
  
" No problem," Cyborg replied happily, " I have enough rooms in the tower."  
  
Back in the tower, Cyborg and Robin were talking to each other while having dinner.  
  
" Hey Cyborg," Robin said while looking at his food, " well since you're a Cyborg, how come you eat."  
  
" Well look at me," Cyborg replied, " I do have a couple of human features and one of them is a stomach so I have to eat."  
  
" Oh," Robin exclaimed, " well that explains a lot. I was also wondering how you found this place."  
  
" Once I woke up, no one was around and I was all alone so I traveled to an island which is the same one we're on right now and I found a giant tower but it was broken down so knowing what I was I started to rebuild it and well this is what it looks like," Cyborg explained.  
  
" Cool," Robin answered.  
  
" Hey. Do you want to play some Game Station," Cyborg asked cheerfully.  
  
" Would I ever," Robin replied excitedly.  
  
They played until it was ten o'clock and heading towards the rooms, Cyborg showed Robin his.  
  
" Hey," Robin said yawning, " thanks a lot for letting me stay."  
  
" No big," Cyborg replied.  
  
" Wouldn't it be great if we had our own team with a whole bunch of people with super powers," Robin asked.  
  
" Yeah, but what are the chances of that happening," Cyborg asked right back.  
  
" I just said it would be great I didn't say it will happen," Robin said walking into his room.  
  
" Whatever. Night," Cyborg said leaving Robin's room.  
  
" Night," Robin replied back as he fell on his bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is the first chapter. The next one will talk about the other three Titans. Send reviews. Also the next chapter is coming soon so my story is not done O.K. 


	2. From Azarath to Earth

O.K. This is the second chapter. This is a new one. I did not re-write it but I erased and added a couple of things. Also since I was caught up with this Chapter, I did not have time to write the third one. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans except for Denya and Yanen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How The Titans Came To Be  
  
On the planet of Azarath, a girl and her father argue.  
  
" Why do you always make my decisions for me," Raven yelled at her giant father, " you are always bossing me around. Become a better fighter, do this do that and now you want me to MARRY someone from a different planet?"  
  
" Raven," the giant voice answered her back, " you are my daughter. I know what is good for you."  
  
" You know what father," Raven exclaimed with such emotion, " I am 13. I am old enough to take care of myself. If you force me to marry that boy, I will leave Azarath and live on a different planet."  
  
Her farther laughed," you can not be serious. The only way you can live on another planet is if you can control your emotions. You can not. Look at yourself. You are furious. The only reason our people even have emotions is because of the shockra on the mountain of horror. You even can not use your powers since the place is so holly. Many have fallen trying to get even a piece."  
  
" Believe me father," Raven said giving him a look with disgust, " I will succeed. Nothing will stop me from getting that piece of the shockra."  
  
As she left the castle her father burst into laughter. She went for a relaxing walk wondering how she can get out of the mountain alive. She sat down on the ground next to a pond. She thought a lot about what her father said while she watched the fish swim through the sparkling water. Her friend was walking when she saw Raven.  
  
" Hey Raven," she yelled, " how are you? I have not seen you for a long time."  
  
" Hi Denya," Raven sighed, " I am fine. I missed you." They both hugged each other.  
  
" Is something wrong," Denya asked.  
  
" My father wants me to marry some one from the planet Nerkin. You remember how horrible my life was when we were very young. I told him that I would live on another planet," Raven told Denya as they both sat on the ground.  
  
" Raven are you crazy," Denya yelled, " Number one, the boys from the planet Nerkin are so dreamy and Number two, you know the rumors that our powers go out of control on a different planet. The only way we can leave is."  
  
" I know I know. To get a piece of the shockra," Raven interrupted Denya, " I know the journey is a though one but I will get a piece and I will not get married. Besides, I am too young to get married."  
  
" If you are truly willing to get through the challenges on the mountain, then I have no choice but to go with you," Denya said getting up.  
  
" No," Raven said getting up as well, " I will not allow you to. It is to dangerous."  
  
" Raven," Denya said with comfort, " I am your friend. If anything were to happen to you, I would be heartbroken. You know I am constantly traveling. I have a bag full of items that can help us and I want to help. Please let me go with you. We will be able to look out for each other."  
  
" What if you get hurt badly. I would never forgive myself," Raven looked down.  
  
" Do not worry. I will be fine. Come on lets go," Denya said grabbing Ravens hand.  
  
They went straight to the mountain.  
  
" As soon as I get that piece, I will prove myself and leave this stupid planet," Raven thought.  
  
As she traveled up the mountain with Denya, a lot of challenges were pretty easy. At least for a while. She ended up trying to fight one giant monster. This monster was very rare to find and one of the toughest she had ever fought. They both hid behind a rock.  
  
" How can we defeat it," Denya asked.  
  
" Here are a few daggers. I am sure if we hit him in the heart, we will beat him," Raven said handing her the daggers, " lets go."  
  
They ran out and started to throw the daggers. Denya was about to hit it hen it smacked her in the face. She was on the ground when the monster jumped on her and beat her continuously until she stopped moving. Raven hit the monster off of Denya buying her some time.  
  
" DENYA," Raven yelled running to her, " Denya, are you O.K. Please speak to me."  
  
Denya struggled to say something, " B-b-b-bag, p-p-p-potion, can s-s-save m- m-me."  
  
Raven looked through her bag and found the potion.  
  
" Here," she said with tears, " drink this." It was too late. Denya was gone. Raven cried uncontrollably. She got up. Her eyes glowed with dark power. She al most got her powers to work until the monster through a dagger at her. It missed but it distracted her causing him to get a clean shot at her face, knocking her out.  
  
She woke up in a cave, tied up to a rock.  
  
" Sleep well," a shadowy figure of a person, asked.  
  
" Who are you," Raven said trying to see his face.  
  
Out of the shadow a handsome person's face was shown. He looked like Raven's age.  
  
" Hello Raven. My name is Yanen," he answered.  
  
" How do you know my name," Raven asked.  
  
" Why I am going to be your husband," Yanen answered her.  
  
" You will be my husband. You can not be," Raven said with disbelief.  
  
" Well I will be soon," he said walking up to her.  
  
" I am not getting married not to you. What makes you think I am going to marry someone, who murdered my friend," She yelled.  
  
" I did no such thing. That monster did," he said while Raven was cutting her way out of the ropes.  
  
" What are you doing up here," he asked while walking up to her.  
  
" I have come to get a piece of the shockra. I need it to control my emotions," she exclaimed seriously.  
  
" Your emotions look controlled to me," he said very closely to her face.  
  
" I must leave this horrible planet and the shockra is the only way my powers will not go crazy on a different planet," she muttered.  
  
" Well I am not letting you leave period. You shall be my wife or you will as lifeless as your friend," he said transforming, " for you see, I am the monster.  
  
" You killed Denya," Raven exclaimed.  
  
" Yes, and you shall be joining her shortly." Ready to attack her, she started to laugh.  
  
" You fool. I am already close to the shockra and you will not be able to stop me."  
  
" I already have. You are tied up. How can you escape," he asked nervously.  
  
" As you can see," Raven fell on to the ground holding the ropes, " I am free."  
  
She dodged every attack thrown at her.  
  
" Ha," Raven said running up a staircase, " you are to slow."  
  
As she ran to the end of the stairs, she saw the outside. The monster smacked her smashing her into the wall. She barely could move but would not give up. She tried running as fast as she could to the light. Once she was outside, she saw the shockra. She grabbed a piece and was ready to leave until the monster came out.  
  
" Wait," he yelled.  
  
" Bye," Raven said smiling. She walked backwards and jumped off the mountain.  
  
"Nooooooo," the monster yelled.  
  
As she fell, she landed where Denya was. She picked her up sadly and jumped off the mountain again. This time she flew into a forest. She dug a grave for Denya and mourned her death while putting flowers by her grave.  
  
" Denya why," Raven cried, " why did you come with me. I knew something bad was going to happen. You were always stubborn. I finally have the piece of the shockra and now I will leave this planet. I will come back to visit you someday, I promise." Raven walked away from Denyas' grave.  
  
6 months passed ever since Raven left the castle. She trained long and hard day after day. She learned how to control her emotions and she strengthened her powers by meditating and chanting " Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" 6 months Raven. 6 months," her father said stuffing his face with food, " you must be dead by now."  
  
" Actually," a familiar voice spoke at the entrance of the castle, " I am very much alive."  
  
" Raven? Is that you," the father asked confused, " what happened?"  
  
" I succeeded in my quest," she answered with a serious look under her hood.  
  
" Really. What proof is there," he asked confident that she was lying.  
  
" Look," she said taking off her hood. There it was. Right there on her forehead.  
  
" How did you.." he yelled.  
  
" I found it at the top of the mountain and because of it I lost something more valuable than the shockra. Now I did as I said and I will leave right now," she said exiting the castle.  
  
" Give it to me," he yelled about to smash her.  
  
She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," and stopped his fist.  
  
She smacked him into the wall and repeated, " I said I will be leaving right now."  
  
She found her fathers' ship and used an escape pod to leave her planet.  
  
" Let's see," she said typing, " Which planet is best? Good. The planet Earth will do."  
  
As she crash-landed on Earth, the Titans alarm went off. Cyborg was playing Gamestation while Robin was in his room, listening to his CD player.  
  
" Aw come on," Cyborg yelled, " it's the last level. I guess saving the world is saving the world."  
  
" Yo, Robin," he yelled through out the tower, " we got some butt to kick. ROBIN. That boy must be in his room."  
  
" Robin," Cyborg knocked on the door, " Rob."  
  
He accidentally knocked down the door.  
  
Robin got up from his bed saying, " Cyborg, you really didn't have to knock down my door."  
  
" Sorry. I'll fix it later. Something landed in the town. Let's go," Cyborg yelled.  
  
As they ran to the spot where Raven landed, Raven was getting out of the ship. As she got out, a blue beam and a birdarang was thrown at her. She stopped both with her dark energy shield. She picked both of them up with her powers and started talking to them.  
  
" Who are you two," she asked.  
  
" You know," Robin said struggling to break free, " we should be asking you that question."  
  
" Very well. My name is Raven. I am from the planet Azarath. I came here to so I could have a better life," she explained, " Now I ask again. Who are you."  
  
" We would love to answer you but can you put us down," Cyborg asked.  
  
She put both of them down and Cyborg said, " Thanks. Hi, I'm Cyborg and that's Robin. Now tell me. Are you here to destroy the planet?"  
  
" No. If you were listening to me, I said I came here for a better life. Now how did you know I landed here," she asked both boys.  
  
" Back at the Tower we have an alarm that goes off when ever something dangerous happens," Robin answered, " we fight crime, aliens and anything that threatens to destroy us or the planet."  
  
" Really. Do you mind if I join your team," Raven asked.  
  
" Well. Stay here for one second," Cyborg said as he grabbed Robin and ran somewhere.  
  
They came back and Robin said, " O.K."  
  
" Thank you," She replied.  
  
As they walked back to the Tower, they talked. They gave Raven a room and during dinner talked some more.  
  
Cyborg jumped on to the couch and said, " Time to play some Game."  
  
" Cyborg," Robin interrupted him, " it's late. I want to sleep and my door is still broken."  
  
" Fine," Cyborg sighed, " I'll get the tools."  
  
" There is no need for tools," Raven said drinking her herbal tea, " I can fix it. Show me your room."  
  
The boys took her to Robins' room.  
  
" Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted and the door was up again.  
  
" Cool powers. Thanks a lot Raven. No thank you Cyborg," Robin said closing the door.  
  
" Hey," Cyborg yelled, " if Raven didn't come I would have fixed it. Who cares. Time for some Gamestation. Raven. You want to play?"  
  
" No thank you," she answered, " I am going to bed."  
  
" O.K. Good night," Cyborg said.  
  
And that is how Raven became a Teen Titan though the name of the team was not yet figured out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about making all you readers wait so long. I hope you liked this improved chapter better. Thanks and please review. 


	3. The Joker

This is my third chapter. Sorry if it is a little late. Everyone who read my second chapter, I am asking you to please read it again because I corrected a lot of things O.K. Anyway here is the third chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans except for the name Searlen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How the Titans Came To Be  
  
On the planet Fertuon, (lame name. I know), a little baby was born. He grew up to be an annoying joker. His name was Searlen (this is the name I gave to Beast Boy on his home planet). He caused all sorts of trouble but claimed they were always accidents. If he were to do one more serious joke, he would be kicked off his planet forever. He stopped for a while until one day, when he was training with his father, he could not take the silence.  
  
" Dad please," Searlen said on his knees, " let me do one more joke. I promise I won't hurt anyone."  
  
" Get up Searlen," his father said calmly, " and no you may not. How many times did you say the same thing and end up hurting someone?"  
  
" Well lets see," Searlen counted, " um, 5 times."  
  
" Exactly my point. You do one more joke and you will be kicked off this planet," his father yelled.  
  
" Searlen," his mother yelled, " come inside. It is time to eat dinner."  
  
" Coming mom," Searlen yelled back.  
  
In the house, Searlen was talking to his father about his transforming powers.  
  
" Tomorrow Searlen," the father said, " I will teach you how to transform into animals from the planet Earth."  
  
" Dad why do I have to change into animals," Searlen asked.  
  
" In case if you get into a tight spot, it will be helpful to change into a crow or any flying animal to get away," his father said quietly so his wife could not hear them.  
  
" So what you are trying to say is I can do my joke," Searlen asked.  
  
" No, but I have a feeling that my talk had no effect of changing your mind and that you will do anyway seeing as 5 times before I said no and you still did it," he answered Searlen while picking up his plate and putting it in the sink, " Now go to sleep, it is late and you need your rest for tomorrow. Good night."  
  
" Night dad," Searlen said at the table.  
  
The next day, Searlen trained with his father. Becoming animals from Earth was hard work. He mastered almost every animal and it was time to practice to become an eagle. He tried as many times as he could but always failed.  
  
" Dad," Searlen pleaded, " please can I stop. Changing is really hard work and I'm really tired."  
  
" Searlen," his father yelled, " you must learn how to change into any other animal."  
  
Searlen thought to himself, " Once I master how to become a bird, I'll fly to the park or somewhere far from home for a while." " O.K. dad. I'll do it."  
  
Searlen tried and tried again but still could not change into a bird. After a few hours, his father grew impatient. Searlen noticed his fathers anger rising. He got so scared that he jumped in the air and transformed into an eagle.  
  
" Wonderful," his father yelled, " you have mastered the eagle. Good job and wait. Where are you going?"  
  
Searlen was flying away as he had planed before. The only problem was that the first time of transforming into anything was limited so as Searlen flew, he started changing back into his regular self. He fell and smacked into something hard. The noise echoed through out the city. As Searlen struggled to get up, already half the city surrounded him. He had broken the great statue that was there for many years.  
  
" Get out of my way," the Mayor said trying to get through the crowd, " What happened." The Mayor saw 2 things. Searlen and the broken statue.  
  
Once Searlen saw the Mayor's face he quickly got up and said, " Sir. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm really truly sorry."  
  
The Mayor yelled on the top of his lungs, " SEARLEN! That is it. I told you once before if you were to do one more prank, you were to be kicked off the planet."  
  
" Sir, honestly," Searlen pleaded, " it wasn't a prank. I didn't do this on purpose. I was just training with my father and."  
  
" I don't want to hear it," the Mayor interrupted.  
  
" But I didn't." Searlen was interrupted again.  
  
" This was your last warning. I will send you to the planet Rawkod where you will learn from your mistake for 3 years. This planet is one big torture chamber. You will indeed suffer for what you have done," the Mayor finished.  
  
Just then, someone appeared. It was the father of the troublemaker.  
  
" What has my son done Mayor," he asked.  
  
" He has destroyed our beloved statue and because of it he will be sent to Rawkod," the Mayor answered.  
  
" Please don't Mayor," the father entreated, " it is one of the most horrible planets. He is only a little boy."  
  
The Mayor said sadly, " I know he is but he is a trouble maker and what I said will continue as planned."  
  
His father ran to stop the Mayor but the Mayor knocked him down. He grabbed Searlen while he struggled to get out of the Mayors grip. The Mayor dragged him over to a bubble and through Searlen in there. A course was set to Rawkod. As Searlen yelled, his voice could not penetrate the bubble. Once his father got up, it was too late. Searlen was going to suffer on that planet. His family would never forget him as they missed him everyday of their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Searlen was still trapped in that bubble. He could see the fiery planet. All of a sudden a meteor was heading straight towards him.  
  
" Dude," Searlen yelled, " this is so not my day."  
  
He thought he was going to die but because of the bubble, he was undamaged. Now he was knocked off course and heading for Earth. Then the alarm went off at the tower that a meteor was heading for earth along with something weird attached to it.  
  
" Guys," Robin exclaimed, " look at that. What is it."  
  
" I do not know but do you guys have something that can take us all into space," Raven asked.  
  
" Nope," both boys replied.  
  
" Well I think I can keep a barrier up for at least 5 minutes and then my powers will temporarily be useless," Raven said calmly.  
  
" Since it is the only plan we got," Robin exclaimed, " lets do it."  
  
Raven talked to Robin and Cyborg through a communicator. As she flew for space, she surrounded herself with her energy shield. She was waiting for the Meteor to come in range for the attack.  
  
" Raven," a voice spoke, " how are things up there?"  
  
" It is fine. The meteor is quiet slow. How much time do I have left," Raven responded.  
  
" About 2 minutes," Cyborg answered.  
  
" How much time until the meteor hits Earth," Raven asked.  
  
" 1 minute," Robin answered.  
  
It came closer and closer. Raven was in range for an attack. She chanted, " Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos," and blasted the meteor. Suddenly, something else bumped into her. She fell down to Earth at a high speed. She struggled to concentrate on her powers. She managed to levitate but she missed the thing that hit her.  
  
" Something else is heading down to the city," Raven spoke through the communicator.  
  
" What is it," Robin asked nervously.  
  
" I do not know but I do not think I can catch it. It is heading straight for the tower. You better get to the roof quick and try to stop it," she answered.  
  
" O.K.," Robin replied running to the roof with Cyborg.  
  
There they stood watching the object fall towards them. Cyborg got his cannon ready to shoot it. He blasted it but the force of the blast pushed it towards Raven. She gasped and caught it with her powers. She landed gently and gave Cyborg a mad look while walking towards the bubble. All three stared at the person inside of it. It looked like he was yelling but they could not hear him. Cyborg grabbed the bubble and tore it open. Then, the person was set free. He quickly changed into a bird and started to fly away.  
  
" He's getting away," Cyborg yelled.  
  
" He won't go to far," Robin said as he prepared his birdarang. It hit the bird and he fell but was held tightly in Ravens dark powers. He changed back into himself struggling to get out.  
  
" What are you doing here," Robin asked.  
  
" Nothing. I don't mean any harm," he answered back.  
  
" What is your name," Raven asked.  
  
" Searlen," He answered.  
  
" Sear what now," Cyborg asked.  
  
" SEARLEN," He yelled.  
  
" O.K. Searlen, what are you doing on Earth," Robin asked.  
  
" I was supposed to be sent to planet Rawkod but I was knocked off course by the meteor and I ended up here. So how do you all have powers," Searlen asked.  
  
" Well I was created somewhere, Raven was born with super powers and Robin doesn't have any. He just has great fighting skills," Cyborg answered.  
  
" Cool. Can I join your little squad of super powered butt kickers," Searlen asked jokingly.  
  
" We do not know you at all. How can we trust you," Raven inquired.  
  
" Well, you can see how I act and then decide what to do," Searlen said.  
  
" Fine but we have to give you a new name. Since you change into animals, how about Beast," Cyborg suggested.  
  
" It sounds kind of plain," Robin exclaimed, " How about boy."  
  
" That is such a lame name Robin," Cyborg complained.  
  
" No. You misunderstood me," Robin said, " I mean Beastboy."  
  
" Well, it sounds much better. All right, your name will be Beastboy," Cyborg said proudly.  
  
For the next year, Beastboy was a great friend and team member of the Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry it took like forever for me to finish my chapter. Thanks to my great friend L-E-7 for helping me with this chapter. Once again, I am terribly sorry for making everyone wait. Please review. One more chapter is left. I bet you know who the next person is. *~* 


	4. Starfire's Alliance

This is the last chapter. Hope you like this one the most. I put a lot of thinking into this chapter. Any ways here is chapter four. As I wrote about Starfire on Tamaran, I intend on all readers to imagine her speaking Tamarainian.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans except for Firecast and Mysticsun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How the Titans Came To Be  
  
The planet Tamaran was quite peaceful but an argument was going on in the house that a girl lived in. Her parents fought most of the time. At first she felt sad for a while but after she shed a few tears she did not care if they split up or not. This girl was Starfire.  
  
" I do not wish to stay here Blackfire. The only time I am truly happy is when I am with my friends," Starfire exclaimed.  
  
" It is because of mom and dad is it not," Blackfire replied.  
  
" Partly. I am just sick of my life here. I do not wish to be miserable for the rest of my life," Starfire said sadly.  
  
" What do you plan to do little sister," Blackfire asked with an attitude.  
  
" I do not know. It may take a while for me to decide what to do but I will think of something," Starfire said as her voice disappeared in shadow.  
  
That night, Starfire stayed up late. She walked around her house, as it was dark and quiet. She passed one room with the door closed. She peaked inside and saw her parents quietly talking to each other. Of course she knew what it was about. She could see her mothers' concerned face and her fathers' eyes looking in another direction. She sighed and continued to walk. She passed her brothers' room and made way for Blackfires' room. There she heard Blackfire talking to someone. All she could hear was mumbling. Starfire quietly cracked opened the door.  
  
" Do not worry," Starfire heard, " She is going to go somewhere." There was silence. " How am I supposed to know? Look I will inform you of any changes," Blackfire finished talking.  
  
She started to walk towards the door. Starfire started to panic. Once Blackfire opened the door, no one was there. Starfire took flight as she watched her sister walk away. Once Starfire returned to her room, she could not stop thinking of what she heard. Starfire thought and thought as she drifted into slumber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Starfire awoke with a loud "BOOM."  
  
" What was that," she wondered. Starfire ran through the hallway of her house until she ran into her brother, Firecast. He is 5 years older then Starfire.  
  
" Firecast, what was that noise," Starfire asked.  
  
" I think it came from our sisters room," Firecast answered.  
  
They both ran to Blackfires room. Once they got there they noticed a giant hole in the wall.  
  
" Oh my. If mother and father see this they will be truly unhappy," Starfire said scared.  
  
" Who cares about the wall. We got to find her," Firecast yelled.  
  
" Wait," Starfire stopped Firecast, " Look at this," she pointed at the burnt marks on the wall, "it looks like this explosion was made by a starbolt."  
  
" Starfire, you know everyone on this planet has the ability to use starbolts. It could have been anyone we know," Firecast answered.  
  
" Oh," Starfire blushed, " Firecast, I don't think we even have enemies. Do we," Starfire asked.  
  
" I don't think so. Look, we have to take flight and rescue her now," Firecast said.  
  
They flew for some time. Starfire slowly was falling. Firecast grabbed her by the arm and gave her some of his energy. (It's the cartoon world. Anything could happen. ^_^) Starfire suddenly burst with energy and caught up with Firecast.  
  
" Look," Firecast pointed, " there she is." Blackfire was tied up in the arms of 2 men.  
  
" Charge up Starfire," Firecast yelled.  
  
Their eyes and hands glowed with the colors green (Starfire) and red (Firecast). The starbolts shot through the air at a rapid speed hitting the 2 men but it seemed as though they did not feel anything. The 2 men turned around and shot them both with a laser gun. Starfire and Firecast crashed into the city. They didn't hurt anyone but they crashed through a lot of buildings. A crowd surrounded the 2 when one of the people recognized Starfire.  
  
" STARFIRE," the girl yelled, " are you all right," she ran up to her, " Starfire wake up!" Starfire woke up but was badly injured.  
  
" Mysticsun," Starfire spoke quietly in pain, " is that you?"  
  
" Yes," Mysticsun muttered, " Here, drink this." Mysticsun opened a bottle and poured a liquid into Starfires' mouth. Starfire opened her eyes and got up in a rush.  
  
" Thank you Mysticsun but where did you get that antidote," Starfire asked, " It must have cost a lot of money."  
  
" You know very well my parents have their own shop where they make antidotes like this one. They always give me a new bottle after I finish one. They say that I could get hurt anytime anywhere so I always have one with me," Mysticsun answered with a smile.  
  
" I feel much better but I have to go and save my sister. She has been kidnapped and Firecast and I are going after her," Starfire said.  
  
" Well I think I have enough of the antidote for your brother," Mysticsun said. They both ran over to him and gave him the antidote. He got up feeling great.  
  
" Thank you Mysticsun," Firecast said, " Starfire, we must hurry and catch up."  
  
" Right," Starfire said, " Thank you again Mysticsun. We must be going now."  
  
" May I join you two," Mysticsun asked.  
  
" No," Firecast answered, " It is too dangerous. You might get hurt."  
  
" I will be of much help," Mysticsun exclaimed, " besides what about all the training Starfire and I always do after school."  
  
" Training," Firecast thought, " no matter why you always came home in destroyed clothing Starfire."  
  
" Yes about that," Starfire sweat dropped, " we thought it would be great to prepare ourselves just in case if we were attacked. Plus we made up great attack formations."  
  
" Fine Mysticsun you can come but if things get really bad, you are to leave the battle understood," Firecast got up off the ground.  
  
" Yes," Mysticsun answered, " I understand."  
  
" O.K. lets go," Starfire said.  
  
The three flew into the sky and caught up with the 2 men. Their hands and eyes glowed as they prepared for battle. Starfire, Firecast and Mysticsun flew in front of the 2 men and unleashed an attack. This time, the attack worked. The 2 men started shooting their laser guns but missed every shot. Starfire and Mysticsun yelled, " ATTACK FORMATION, ZERDON." The girls flew to the opposite sides of one of the men and a rush of green and blue starbolts hit him.  
  
" Looks like our training was a good idea," Starfire yelled.  
  
" Yes it was," Mysticsun yelled back.  
  
There was only one more left and it was Firecasts turn. He made a giant red starbolt and threw it at the man. Then, Firecast took Blackfire and flew away. He untied her but once he did, he was shot in the face by a purple starbolt. He fell as Starfire and Mysticsun watched.  
  
" I will get Firecast," Mysticsun said, " I will come back to help. Be careful."  
  
Starfire asked, " Blackfire, why do you attack us?" Blackfire said nothing as her eyes glowed stronger. She threw a purple starbolt at Starfire but she dodged it.  
  
" I do not wish to fight you sister," Starfire said sadly, " but if you continue to act this way, I may have no choice." Then Blackfire flew up to Starfire and punched her in the face. Starfire punched her back with a glowing fist. (You can understand that the punch was starbolt with a fist so that really hurt). Blackfire was shocked with Starfires strength so she unleashed the most powerful starbolt ever. It smacked Starfire and she flew out into space. Mysticsun got there before Blackfire could go after Starfire. She then was hit by a starbolt as well. Blackfire went out to space to follow Starfire but noticed she was no where to be found. Starfire was flying away but she was slow holding her wound.  
  
" Found you ", Blackfire yelled.  
  
Starfire managed to fly a little faster but Blackfire was quicker. Starfire's vision blurred from the amount of blood she lost and before she knew it, Blackfire was in front of her with starbolts in hand. Their battle brought them closer to Earth. Starfire noticed a mind control device on Blackfire's head. It looked like a jewel. As they approached the planet, Starfire tried to gather some energy for one last starbolt. She launched it into Blackfire's face destroying the device. The force of Starfire's starbolt pushed into Earth's gravitational pull. Blackfire was blinded for a while but when she could see again she saw Starfire getting pulled towards Earth. She stared for a while and then left for Tamaran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the tower, Robin, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were having breakfast. The alarm went off. Robin ran to the giant screen.  
  
" What is wrong," Raven asked.  
  
" Seems like an object is about to crash into Earth,' Robin answered.  
  
" Well, when and where is it going to hit," Cyborg asked.  
  
" It will crash into the tower and it will happen in..." Robin stopped.  
  
" When Robin when," Beastboy yelled.  
  
" Now," Robin muttered.  
  
BOOM! The object crashed right into the titan's living room.  
  
" O.K., I know I was the last to come to Earth but what is it with things crashing into the city," Beastboy exclaimed.  
  
" What is it," Cyborg asked.  
  
" That is a Tamaranian," Raven answered, " and it looks like she is in bad shape."  
  
The titans walked up to her and their eyes widened. That was the most unpleasant site they had ever seen. Her cloths were torn, blood was coming from her arms, legs and ribs. Beastboy almost puked.  
  
She struggled to talk and said, " eeeeeessssaaaaaaeeeeeeelllllllllpppppppp ppppplllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh eeeeeeeemmmmmm."  
  
" What did she say," Robin asked.  
  
" She needs medical attention," Raven exclaimed, " Cyborg, pick her up and take her to an empty room. Give me every single type of medication you have."  
  
" But," Cyborg was interrupted.  
  
" NOW!" Raven yelled.  
  
The Titans ran around the tower looking for a room and finally found one. Beastboy came shortly after they found the room with medical supplies.  
  
" I need peace and quiet so you must leave," Raven said. She closed the door and locked with her powers making sure that the boys wouldn't come in.  
  
" Now what guys," Cyborg sighed.  
  
Beastboy answered, " I'm already bored. I'm going to play video games."  
  
" Not if I get there first," Cyborg said. He ran towards the living room but stopped.  
  
" What about you Robin," Cyborg asked.  
  
" I'll stay here and wait," Robin sat on the floor.  
  
" O.K.," Cyborg ran off.  
  
Robin sat in the same spot without moving for an hour. He heard all types of noises going on in that room. Then he heard footsteps. Raven came out with a smirk.  
  
" How is she Raven," Robin asked.  
  
" Her wounds were bad but I found my way of curing her. She'll survive but she needs a lot of rest so if you go inside be quiet," Raven started to walk towards her room and then said, " If she does wake up be gentle because Tamaranians are easily scared and she doesn't have much experience."  
  
" All right. Good job Raven," Robin went towards the room. He opened the door quietly and took quiet footsteps towards her. She was bandaged up well and looked better then the first time they saw her. She was awake though. Her wounds still hurt her.  
  
She opened her eyes and said, " Ohw era uoy? Tahw si siht ecalp? Tahw si ruoy eman?"  
  
Robin said, " What is you name?"  
  
She understood English but did not know how to speak it. Then she said, " Starfire."  
  
Robin asked another question, "Can you say my name? Can you say Robin?"  
  
Starfire's eyes closed, " Rrrrroooobbbbiiiiiinnn. Robin."  
  
Robin smiled, " Great. Well go back to sleep. You need to rest."  
  
Starfire lied down and told Robin, " Rof eht txen yad ot emoc, lliw I ees uoy niaga?"  
  
Robin walked out saying, " I have no idea what you said but Raven will translate tomorrow. Now get some sleep." He watched her emerald green eyes close as she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I thought this chapter was long so I split it in two. Please review. ^_~ 


	5. Starfire's Alliance Part:2

Here is the last one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How the Titans came to be  
  
The next day Robin walked out of his room with a yawn. He heard all types of yelling from the living room. He ran quickly and found the titans holding Starfire down while she yelled out some gibberish.  
  
She yelled, "Tel em og! Tel em og!"  
  
"What happened you guys," Robin asked.  
  
Starfire heard his voice and yelled with a smile, "Robin! Robin!"  
  
All the Titans let her go in shock.  
  
"O.K. how does she know your name," Beastboy asked.  
  
"I guess she remembered me from last night. After Raven left I went to see her and we started talking. I told her my name and she told me hers. Her name is Starfire," Robin answered.  
  
Cyborg asked, "You can understand what she says?'  
  
Robin answered, "No but we had a short talk anyway. Why were you guys holding her down?"  
  
Raven answered, "She kept on saying something about her sister and going back to her home planet."  
  
"So let her go home," Robin said while searching for some food, "then we will be able to get this place fixed and so on."  
  
Beastboy then added, "Guys what planet does she live on? How would we be able to get her back I mean it's not like we have a spaceship."  
  
Raven answered, "She lives on a planet called Tamaran and we won't have to take her back, she will just fly."  
  
Cyborg exclaimed, "Wait one second, did you say she could fly."  
  
Form observing their conversation, Starfire said, "I aaaammm aaaaaabbbble tttttttto fffflllllly."  
  
The Titans looked at her in shock except for Robin. She gently flew up into the air but since she was still in pain, she fell down.  
  
Robin then asked Raven, "Is she a threat to us or the planet?"  
  
Raven answered, "Not this one. I searched her thoughts. There is no destruction in her past."  
  
Robin then added, "Don't you guys think she will make a good addition to the team?"  
  
Beastboy said, "Yeah she'll be great because she can fly. Come on Robin, don't you think she should have some special powers?"  
  
Robin turned to Raven, "Does she?"  
  
Raven answered, "Tamaranians have the ability to fire energy from their hands. They call them starbolts," then Raven turned to Starfire and asked her, "Nac uoy wohs su?"  
  
Starfire got up off the floor and concentrated hard. Her eyes glowed green and her hands lit the same color.  
  
Robin asked, "So Beastboy, what do you think?"  
  
Beastboy answered, "Dude, I don't know what to think."  
  
Cyborg added, "Maybe because you don't use your brain as often as you can."  
  
"Yeah maybe that's ... hey," Beastboy said madly.  
  
Robin continued, "How about we take care of her for a while. We can teach her to speak and everything else. What do you guys think?"  
  
Cyborg said, "All right. I guess it won't kill us."  
  
Beastboy said, "Maybe someone will finally laugh at one of my jokes."  
  
Raven said, "Fine."  
  
Starfire pulled on Robin's cape and said, "stahw gniog no? Si gnihtyreve thgirla?"  
  
Raven translated, "She is a little scared."  
  
Robin said, "Tell her our plan."  
  
Raven said in Tamaranian, "Ew lliw dnet ot ruoy sdnuow rof a elihw dna hcaet uoy emos fo ruo egaugnal."  
  
Starfire jumped with happiness, "Ko Ko! Robin lliw pleh, sey?"  
  
Cyborg asked, "What did she say?"  
  
Raven didn't answer him and continued, "Fo esruoc. Sediseb, eh tog su otni siht os eh lliw eb gnidneps erom emit htiw uoy naht ew lliw."  
  
Starfire then said, "Ko. Ohw lliw trats ot hcaet em?"  
  
Raven translated, "Who wants to start teaching her?"  
  
Beastboy said, "Me first. Say my name, Beeeeeeaaaasssstbbbooooyyyy."  
  
Starfire said quickly, "Beastboy."  
  
Beastboy smiled, "Your turn Cy."  
  
Starfire said, "Cy? Robin tahw si a Cy?"  
  
Robin didn't answer.  
  
Cyborg came up to her and said, "My name is Cyborg. Cy is just a nickname."  
  
Starfire giggled and said, "Nickname."  
  
Cyborg said, "No. My name is CYBORG."  
  
Starfire then said, "Cyborg."  
  
Cyborg then said, "O.K. I'm done teaching."  
  
Beastboy answered, "I'm down with that."  
  
Raven walked away into her room.  
  
Robin said, "Aren't you going to introduce yourself."  
  
As raven walked she said, "Already did."  
  
Starfire said to Raven, "Evah a taerg yad Raven."  
  
As Robin was about to show her around the tower, Robin's communicator went off (since Starfire's landing practically destroyed the whole living room). A couple of criminals were breaking out of prison.  
  
Robin yelled, "Titans let's go." Then he noticed Starfire standing there confused. He ran to her.  
  
She asked him, "Thaw si ginog no?"  
  
Robin answered, "We have to do some crime fighting now. I don't think you have any experience so you stay here." Robin ran to go and fight.  
  
Starfire sat on the floor and waited for 10 minutes. She was getting worried. They still didn't come back. She got up and flew out the tower. She flew around town when she noticed all the others getting really beaten up. She yelled out, "RAVEN." Robin saw her and yelled back, "STARFIRE WATCH OUT!" Starfire was shot at by one of the men. She was falling very fast and close to hitting the ground until Robin caught her. He put her down gently and ran after the 5 men. Starfire woke up and her face was in intense anger. She flew quickly in front of the men and stopped them from going anywhere else.  
  
She yelled, "Uoy quilpac zlorg themfer (prepared a starbolt) uoy truh ym sdneirf dna em. Uoy lliw eb dehisnup rof ruoy gnorw sgniod." She threw one blasting the ground. The men flew high but landed unconscious.  
  
Beastboy yelled, "Go Star. You were amazing."  
  
Starfire asked, "Star?"  
  
Robin answered, "Yeah, like Cyborg has a nickname so do you."  
  
Starfire smiled, "Os ma I ruoy dneirf?"  
  
Raven translated, "She asks if she is now our ally but in those words I know she means friend." The Titans got together and they discussed it.  
  
Beastboy whispered, "She is a good fighter and she doesn't seem like she is evil."  
  
Cyborg whispered, "Yeah and she does need our help with her wounds and all."  
  
Raven whispered, "She also has to help us rebuild our living room."  
  
Robin whispered, "She will make a great addition to the team and Raven, we can get someone else to rebuild our living room."  
  
Then Robin walked up to Starfire and put out his hand for a handshake. He said, "Welcome to the team." Starfire laughed but then she examined Robin's hand.  
  
Robin said, "It's called a handshake, look." Robin took her hand and shook it. Her face slowly went to a smile. She grabbed Robin and gave him a big hug. She was literally crushing him.  
  
Robin said in pain, "Sttttarfffire....tooooo tiiigggght...."  
  
She snapped out of it and dropped him. She said, "I aaaammm ssssoooorrrrrrrrrrrryyyy." All the Titans stared.  
  
Cyborg said, "Wow, just a few hours on this planet and she talks. This looks like it will be a piece of cake."  
  
Starfire smiled. It was time to go to bed at the tower and Starfire didn't have a room.  
  
Robin asked Cyborg, "We have some rooms left, right?"  
  
Cyborg answered, "Right. All we have to do is find a good one."  
  
Raven then asked, "What do you mean a good one?"  
  
Cyborg answered, "Well there are a lot of rooms in the tower."  
  
Beastboy asked, "How many are we talking about?"  
  
Cyborg answered, "About 10 free ones. The rest are occupied."  
  
Robin said, "So we split up and we find a room. Seems easy enough. Who wants to take Starfire along with them?"  
  
Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg all looked at each other and then all three walked to different hallways.  
  
Robin watched them walk away and he said, "No don't worry guys, I'll take her."  
  
Starfire said, "Uoy tnod ekil em?"  
  
Robin said to her, "Try to tell me in English."  
  
Starfire thought hard and said, "You do not like me Robin?"  
  
Robin answered, "No I like you just fine. I'm just a little tired. Funny for someone like me to be tired. I hardly sleep at all."  
  
Both of them started walking and Starfire asked, "Why do you not get enough of this sleep?"  
  
Robin answered, "I'm always into these crime cases and I don't rest until the crime is solved. Don't you know what sleep is?"  
  
Starfire answered, "No."  
  
Robin then said, "Sleep. You know when the sky turns dark and at a certain time you feel like you're going to collapse so you go to your bed and you sleep."  
  
Starfire then said, "On my planet we call sleep by the word kanghes which means time of the slumber."  
  
Robin said, "You have some weird names on your home planet."  
  
Starfire said back, "Yours as well."  
  
They approached a room and Robin opened the door. That was the same room in which Starfire was getting her wounds treated. It was completely empty.  
  
Robin said, "This looks good although we'll have to get you a bed and something's that makes this place look like your room."  
  
Starfire then yelled out a giant scream. Robin broke into pieces (he became like glass). The others came.  
  
Cyborg asked trying to catch his breath, "What's wrong? We heard a scream. It nearly blew up my ear drums."  
  
Robin then said, "You think that's bad, I stood right next to her. I got the full blast."  
  
The others got scared and took a few steps back.  
  
Robin continued, "Anyway, I found a room."  
  
Cyborg said, "We found a few rooms but they weren't good ones. Besides this one looks pretty much O.K."  
  
Robin said, "Fine but where does she sleep tonight. As you can see this room doesn't have a bed or anything."  
  
Beastboy said, "How about the couch?"  
  
Robin answered, "Don't you think it is kind of rude to let someone sleep on the couch."  
  
Raven said, "Unless you have a better idea. It will only be temporary until we get her room ready."  
  
Robin asked Starfire, "What do you think Starfire, just for one night?"  
  
Starfire answered, "deerga."  
  
Raven translated, "She doesn't mind."  
  
Beastboy said with a yawn, "Now that that's settled, let's go to sleep."  
  
Cyborg yawned and walked away with Beastboy and Raven.  
  
Robin said, "Since they're too tired, I guess that means I'm going to have to prepare your bed."  
  
Robin walked over to the living room and said, "You'll sleep here tonight?"  
  
Robin stopped and stared. He forgot that the living room was destroyed.  
  
Robin complained, "Oh great. Now where will you sleep?"  
  
Starfire looked around and sighed, "I tnod wonk? Erehw lliw I peels?"  
  
Robin said, "Maybe you can sleep in one of the others room. Let's go ask them."  
  
The first room they visited was Beastboy's room.  
  
"Hey Beastboy," Robin whispered while knocking on the door, "can Starfire sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
There was no response. Robin put his ear to the door and heard Beastboy snoring and mumbling something.  
  
Robin turned to Starfire and said, "Well once Beastboy is asleep he is passed out."  
  
They continued to Cyborg's room.  
  
Robin knocked on the door and said, "Cyborg. Can Starfire sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
Cyborg yelled, "Go to sleep Robin."  
  
Robin responded, "But Starfi......"  
  
Cyborg interrupted and said again, "I said GO TO SLEEP!"  
  
Robin said while walking, "I wonder what got him into a bad mood?"  
  
The last room was Raven's.  
  
Robin knocked and whispered, "Raven. Can Starfire sleep in your room tonight?"  
  
Raven cracked opened the door and said, "Why?"  
  
Robin said, "The living room is......"  
  
Raven interrupted and said, "No." Raven closed the door.  
  
Robin sighed. Starfire looked at him.  
  
Starfire said sadly, "Ma I a nedrub ot ruoy sdneirf? Dluohs I evael?"  
  
Robin looked at her and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Starfire got the words out and said again, "Do your friends hate me?"  
  
Robin said, "No. No they don't. When people are tired they tend to act like that. Maybe you should sleep in my room."  
  
Starfire asked, "If I shall sleep in your room, where will you?"  
  
Robin said, "I won't sleep tonight. I hardly sleep sometimes and tonight's one of those nights."  
  
He led Starfire to his room. When he opened the door, Starfire got a little freaked out. His room (like in the series) had newspaper articles on the walls and it was quite messy.  
  
Robin said, "I can tell by your face that you don't like my room."  
  
Starfire said, "No. Your room is fine just not very pleasant."  
  
Robin said, "Sorry but I don't have time to redecorate."  
  
Starfire laughed. Robin handed her a blanket and a pillow.  
  
Robin said, "Here you go. So good night then Starfire."  
  
Starfire answered, "Doag thgin Robin."  
  
Robin closed the door and she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know I said last one but I still have so much to write. *Sweat drops* Now I'm not even sure if the next one will be the last. Please review. 


	6. Starfire's Alliance Part:3

I think I'll be able to end the chapter here. If not, then I'll tell you guys at the end of the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.  
  
How the Titans Came To Be  
  
Starfire awoke the next day quite late. She woke up at 3:00 PM. It was very quiet in Robin's room and it really gave her the creeps. She walked backwards out the door and bumped into Robin.  
  
Starfire exclaimed, "I ma yrros!"  
  
Robin answered with a smile, "Great. You're awake. Come with me. I want to show you something."  
  
She followed Robin as he led her to a door.  
  
Robin asked her, "Do you remember this room?"  
  
Starfire answered, "Uoy dias ti dluow eb rof em, tcerroc?  
  
Robin opened the door and Starfire smiled. She ran in and looked at everything. She had a pink round bed, pink wallpaper, pink carpet and everything needed in a room.  
  
Robin said as she examined the room, "Since you slept so late, everyone was able to help make your room. What do you think of it?"  
  
Starfire ran up to him and gave him a crushing hug. Robin's face turned blue.  
  
Robin said while trying to breathe, "Star.......hug.......air......!"  
  
Starfire realized she was crushing him and she let go.  
  
Starfire sweatdrops and says, "I ma yrros?"  
  
Robin got up from the floor and smiled.  
  
Robin said, "You're real strong aren't you?"  
  
Starfire blushed, "Sey. No ym tenalp, lla fo ym elpoep evah eseht srewop."  
  
Robin said, "Come with me."  
  
Starfire was scared she did something wrong. She followed Robin to the training area of the tower. Robin stopped next to the punching bag.  
  
Robin said, "O.K. Starfire. Punch this."  
  
Starfire answered, "I ma ton erus ti si eht thgir gniht ot od."  
  
Robin said, "Come on Star. Give it one punch."  
  
She flew up to it and gave her best punch. Suddenly the bag smacked into the wall. Robin stayed there shocked. He didn't move a muscle. Starfire got sad when Robin said something.  
  
He exclaimed, "THAT WAS AMAZING STARFIRE! Come on let's go to the others."  
  
Starfire smiled and went with him. Through the halls, both of them could hear Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the controller and Raven trying to shut them up. Robin pulled Raven out of the fight for a second.  
  
He asked her, "Is there an easier way to understand what Starfire says?"  
  
Raven answered, "I can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet."  
  
Robin asked again, "What do you mean?"  
  
Raven answered, "It is very simple. Tamaranians speak English but they speak it backwards. Take your time to understand it. Excuse me."  
  
Raven walked back to the other guys and continued to argue. Robin got a paper and a pen and he started to write some things.  
  
He wrote, "Olleh Starfire. I ma Robin. Woh era uoy yadot?"  
  
Starfire looked with surprise and said, "Uoy nac kaeps ym egaunal?"  
  
Robin wrote down what she said and wrote back to her, "On tub Raven dewohs em eht syaw fo gniklat ot uoy."  
  
Starfire smiled and asked, "Yam uoy hcaet em eht syaw fo gnikaeps ruoy egaunal?"  
  
Robin answered this time without writing on the paper, "All right. We will start now. Since you know some words, I guess it won't be hard."  
  
Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven heard Robin and they slowly walked away when Robin looked at them and yelled, "All of you will help me as well RIGHT?"  
  
The Titans turned around and sighed, "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Good. Let's start," Robin exclaimed.  
  
(Plays the music as in the episode of mad mod when the Titans were chasing him)  
  
Raven throws her book in front of Starfire. Starfire has a confused look on her face. Raven sits on the table while Starfire tries to read. Raven looks at Starfire in a way that scares her. Robin stares at Raven a little angrily and Raven calls Beastboy next. Beastboy keeps on telling her a new joke. Robin looks at Beastboy and Beastboy sweatdrops. Beastboy calls in Cyborg. Robin walks around the Tower and hears a noise. He runs into a room and sees Cyborg repairing something and Starfire still hasn't learned anything. Robin sighs disappointingly.  
  
(Music stops)  
  
Later that day...  
  
Starfire reads, "and they lived hahahapilly ever afafaftter."  
  
Robin yawned and said, "Great Starfire. You read very well."  
  
Starfire asked, "So does that mean I learned well."  
  
Robin answered, "What? Oh yeah sure." Robin's eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep. His head smacked hard on the table and yet that still did not wake him up. Starfire shook him but he didn't wake up.  
  
Starfire screamed through the towers, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!"  
  
Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy ran to her.  
  
Cyborg asked, "What? What's wrong?"  
  
Beastboy asked, "Yeah, why did you scream?"  
  
Starfire exclaimed, "Something is wrong with Robin."  
  
Raven asked, "What happened to him?"  
  
Starfire moved out of the way and pointed to him, "Look."  
  
The Titans saw him and calmed down.  
  
Raven walked out and said, "He is sleeping."  
  
Cyborg walked out as well saying, "Speaking of sleeping, I need to catch some Z's."  
  
Starfire asked Beastboy before he left, "Is Robin going to be all right?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine in the morning," Beastboy said making his way to his room.  
  
Starfire yawned and grabbed Robin by his leg. She flew slowly to his room and put him in his bed. Then she went to her room and fell asleep on hers as well.  
  
Well I finally finished the story. Thanks for reading and please review.  
  
Starfire26 


End file.
